User blog:Hawkinz340/Favorite Anti-Hero
In One Piece we have our heroes: The Strawhat Pirates and their many odd allies. The heroes are awesome and all but there is also another group, maybe even cooler ( In your opinion) and they are the Anti-heroes. Most of the anti-heroes are in the Marines, and I am going to list the four main ones and ask you who is your favorite one? First and foremost, the Moku Moku no Mi user, cool headed and white-haired, a man with a strong ideology, the one and only: White Hunter, Vice-Admiral Smoker. Smoker is the main anti-hero and the coolest imo. He debuted in the Loguetown arc as the iron-fisted Marine Captain but also displayed a certain softness in him. His ideology made him think of Crocodile as his enemy, even though he was a Shichibukia, seeing the true evil in him. Although he thought of all pirates as evil, he saw the good in the Strawhat Crew and let them go, even though he would eventually keep chasing them. This man has maybe a true justice, a "Moral Justice", as opposed to the different justices in the Marines which are mostly "Absolute Justice" which is judgemental and treacherous. He also has qualities similar to our hero, Luffy. He does not give a shit about the higher-ups and doesn't play by the rules. He is also powerful and has great tenacity which got him promoted to the Vice-Admiral rank. Unlike Luffy, though, he is rational and cool-headed, though he may become enraged and impulsive at times. Will this man become Luffy's enemy, or his ally? Will he continue to live under the censored rule of the World Government, or will he discover the truth and fight? Who knows. Smoker is definitely a very interesting character and I would want to see more of him, discover his background and see who strong-willed he really is. The second, Smoker's sidekick, the woman swordsman who looks exactly like Kuina: Captain Tashigi. Tashigi was also first introduced in Loguetown and even though she is Smoker's right hand she is exactly the opposite of him. She is soft, and has a more lax ideology. She follows Smoker and does not folllow the World Government blindly. Those qualities made her, as well as Smoker, help the Strawhats in Alabasta. After Alabasta, she discovered to some degree the corruption of the governmental system. She cried about her weakness or her inability to defeat evil and the fact that pirates, the people who are supposed to be her enemies. This was a great development in her character and mabe from then on she decide to become stronger so that she could protect her own sense of justice. Smoker is Luffy's rival and Tashigi is in turn, Zoro's rival. Tashigi is "how Kuina would be if she was alive" although I believe Kuina would be more strong-willed and powerful. Zoro hates the fact that she resembles Kuina so much and that makes the relationship between them very interesting. Tashigi wants to show Zoro that she is not just a ghost from the pasts who wants to haunt him but a formidable obstacle on his way to become the Master Swordsman. They both learn from each other, Tashigi learns that she needs to become strong and Zoro discovers the "softness" of cutting steel, the inability to cut anything. Will she be a full-time rival or will she remain a crybaby forever? Will she learn to protect her justice and will she discover the true evil of the Government? She is interesting, albeit not like Smoker, but I believe she will be a catalyst in Zoro's path to become the Master. The third is the pink-haired, crybaby boy who lived on a fat pirate's ship for two years by accident: Captain Coby. Coby was the first anti-hero who was inspired by Luffy to become a Marine. He really has progressed since the beginning, where it took him all his courage just to tell Alvida she was fat, and now he is a Marine Captain. His first real friend was a pirate, and now he knows that the world is not black and white. He is under Captain Garp, a very just man as opposed to Akainu and because of that he has remained righteous himself. Coby is also similar to Luffy, he has Kenbunshoku Haki and he says his mind (albeit he was shitting his pants after he did it) when he said to stop the Marineford War. He is strong-willed and I think that he will become an ally to Luffy and he will definitely fight against the World Government. But will he become the Fleet Admiral? Last and not least, the douche-turned Marine: Helmeppo. Not much to say about him. Who is your favorite, who do you think will be the greatest ally... or enemy? (By the way, Garp and Kuzan are also sort of anti-heroes but I don't want to mention them because they're old and don't have much to progress). Category:Blog posts